Nothing I have ever known
by Crazy'n'Love
Summary: I thought she was dead..but..i found her. I thought she was taken from me, with the evil that attacked Angel Island 4 years ago. Now I found her and Dr. Eggman took her! I can't give up! I just can't. I won't lose her again! R&R! PLZ! finished
1. Nothing but a memory

Ok, people, I worked very hard on this story so I hope you like it! Please tell me if you do or don't. If I do anything wrong, anything at all please tell me so I can't make that mistake again! Tootles! haha!

Chapter 1

dream

A light pink echidna ran into her room crying. "He never lets me do anything. I may be a princess, but that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings and want to have fun too. All I want to do is take a walk." She turns around and looks at her big open window. "Maybe I still can..." She thought aloud. She then jumped out of the window and landed on all fours and stood up. It was nighttime, the full moon sat right on the lake. She walked upto the lake and looked at the moon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said. Near a cave entrance stood Knuckles, he was looking at the moon too. "I come up every night to watch it rise."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Knuckles, I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald and have been for a long time."

"Master Emerald?"

"The Emerald who gives the power to this island and is stronger than any other force imaginable."

"It sounds interesting."

"It is...at times...sometimes...I get pretty lonely though." Knuckles said looking at the ground.

"I'll come visit you! I've seen you down here some nights, you do look kind of lonely. Would it be ok, if I came down every night to visit you?"

"I don't mind. So...what was your name?"

"Gabby."

"Gabby? That's a pretty name. Yeah, you can come visit. Visit anytime you want."

"Gabby!" said an angry voice from her room.

"Uh oh, i'm in trouble now. Bye Knuckles! See you tomorrow!" Gabby said waving and running back into the house. Knuckles didn't say a word, he just waved.

dream ends

Knuckles sat up in his bed and shook his head. He looked very sad. He got out of bed and walked into the control room where everybody already was. "You ok, Knuckles? You look kinda sick." Chris said.

"I'm fine, it was just a...bad dream..."

"Alright...so Sonic where is it?"

"It's on an island not far from here." Sonic answered.

"What is?" Knuckles asked.

"We found another Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles looked at the ground and almost looked kind of sad.

vision

Gabby and Knuckles walked into a stone room and in the center of the room was the Master Emerald. "Oh Knuckles!" Gabby said looking at the Emerald. "The Master Emerald! Knuckles, it's beautiful." Knuckles couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Yeah...it is..." Gabby looked at him and smiled.

"I'm so glad you brought me down here. I've been waiting to see it and wondered about it." She saw a glowing light from the other side of the room. She turned and she saw the seven Chaos Emeralds. "Wow. So those are the Choas Emeralds that I've heard so much about. They're beautiful."

"Gabby?" Knuckles asked. "I wanted to...give you something." Gabby looked confused as she turned to Knuckles.

"Really? You want to give _me_ something? Nobody ever gives me anything."

"Well...here..." Knuckles handed Gabby a small box. Gabby opened it. Inside was a beautiful blue necklace in the shape of a heart.

"Knuckles, it's beautiful."

"It helps power the Master Emerald, see?" Knuckles pointed to the top of the emerald. On the very top in the center was a hole in the shape of the necklace. "Without it, the Master Emerald isn't as powerful as it is with it in. I'm trusting you. Trusting you to guard it with your life." Gabby nodded as she put it on.

"I will."

vision ends

Knuckles opens his eyes. "Knuckles? Are you ok, Knuckles?" Chris asked again.

"You were out of it for several minutes." Tails said

"Sorry." Knuckles said sitting down.

"Sorry? Is that all you have to say?" Amy yelled at him.

"Yeah." Knuckles said sadly closing his eyes again.

"You sure you're ok?" Chris asked once more.

"I'm fine. Just a memory." Knuckles said looking out the window. "Just a memory."

Weird huh? Please review! I need to know if I'm doing a good job. I worked very hard on this story so...please tell me!


	2. Dreams become reality

Hey guys! Miss me? Hope you all are having a good Christmas break! I can't wait to get this story really going, i'm syked! Well, here ya go! Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Knuckles sat on the couch in the bridge with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. The rest sat on the other side of the room. "Do you think he's ok, Sonic? Knuckles has been acting weird all day." Chris asked.

"I hope he's ok." Tails said.

"He looks kinda sad." Amy added.

"Don't worry," Sonic started, "Knuckles can take care of himself. He acts like this every once in a while, but he's always able to pull himself out of it. Knuckles is a survivor." Sonic said giving a thumbs up. Chris didn't look so sure as he looked at Knuckles.

'I'm not so sure, Knuckles is acting pretty strange.'

Knuckles' dream

Gabbriella sat in her room combing her hair, looking in a mirror with her eyes closed and humming a song (it happens to be the song that this story is named after and if you want the lyrics to the song just email me, "Gabbriella!" said a voice from outside of her room softly. "Gabbriella!" Gabbriella walked over to the window and looked down. It was Knuckles.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be guarding the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds.

"They'll be ok for a few minutes. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Knuckles said blushing.

"Of course. Just give me a minute."

flash

"What is it, Knuckles?" Gabbriella started as she ran outside, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...it's just...well uh...I needed to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well..."

dream ends

"Knuckles! Wake up! Dr. Eggman!" Chris yelled. Sure enough, in front of the Blue Typhoon was Dr. Eggman. Knuckles opened his eyes.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Knuckles asked him crossing his arms.

"Knuckles! Sonic needs your help!" Chris screamed at him. Just then Sonic landed on the window from the outside of the Blue Typhoon. Knuckles growled to himself as he walked out of the room and out of the ship. He jumped over to Sonic.

"What's goin on?" Knuckles asked him.

"Dr. Eggman's demanding that we give him our Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic said angrily.

"What? That's crazy!"

"Yeah, that's what I said." Sonic told him smiling. Knuckles turned to Eggman's ship. On the nose of the ship was Shadow.

"Looks he's in the party too. How come I got a last minute invitation?"

"You were dreaming. It looked like a good dream too. Tell me, what were ya dreamin about?"

"Just someone...I once knew."

"Oh?"

"Cut the chitter chatter!" Shadow yelled at them. "I don't have time for games! Now...GIVE ME THOSE CHAOS EMERALDS!"

"Never!" Knuckles yelled back.

"If you want them, you'll have to take them from me, and I don't think that will happen." Sonic told him. Sonic jumped up turned into a ball and blasted toward Shadow. Right before Sonic hit Shadow, he did the same and the two kept hitting each other.

"So what am I supposed to do while you two fight? Be a cheerleader and root for my team?" Knuckles crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "That no good, good for nothing..." Knuckles began mumbling to himself. "Hmmm?" Knuckles looked up and saw that something was coming out of Eggman's ship. It was Rouge! She was sneaking out and was heading straight for the Blue Typhoon! "You better not be thinking of stealing the emeralds!"

"You better hand them over and no one will get hurt!"

"You think I'm just going to hand them to you? You don't know me very well."

"You better give me those emeralds, Knuckles! You don't need them!"

"Of course I do, you know that! Besides, what would you need them for?"

"Jewelry of course, a girl's best friend (that's not always true so don't find that offensive to some of you girls), what else would you use such a beautiful jewel for? Now...hand them over!"

"Never!"

"Shadow! Rouge! Get back! I need you in the ship!" Eggman called on the speakers from inside the ship. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Don't think this is over, Knuckles! I will get those emeralds! Just wait!" Rouge said as both her and Shadow went back inside Eggman's ship.

In the bridge of the Blue Typhoon

Knuckles' dream again

"What is it, Knuckles?" Gabriella asked him. Knuckles was starting to sweat.

"Well...we've known each other for quite a while now, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well...uh...here." "I know it's kinda sudden...but..."

"Yes?"

"...and I was wondering if...uh...would you...uh...would you..." Just then the ground shook violently. Knuckles looked up and saw a huge black monster. "Gabbriella, stay here!" He ordered her as he ran off towards the monster.

"Knuckles!" Gabbriella said. Knuckles stopped and looked back at her. "Be careful." Knuckles smiled, nodded, turned around and ran again. Gabbriella opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. Gabbriella gasped as she looked at the ring and then back at Knuckles who was almost too far to see. She watched Knuckles until she couldn't see him anymore. "Please be careful." She whispered.

dream ends

Knuckles slowly opened his eyes and looked sadly on the floor. "Hey Knuckles!" Tails said as Knuckles shook his head. "Could you help me for a minute?" Knuckles stood up and walked out of the room. Outside Tails was carrying a really heavy box and he was about to fall over. Knuckles caught the box as Tails headed for the floor.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Knuckles." Tails said as Knuckles helped him up. Knuckles carryed the box the rest of the way.

later that day

Tails was in the bridge alone piloting the ship. "We outta be getting close. That island has to be around here someplace."

"Are we there yet?" Sonic asked jokingly walking over to Tails.

"Almost. We better hurry though, we need to find that Chaos Emerald before Eggman finds it! There it is! Terra Island."

in another room of the Blue Typhoon

Knuckles' dream

While Knuckles was out of the room, the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds began to glow brightly. The Master Emerald began growing dark. Darker and darker and then the Master Emerald looked as if it was growing bigger. Just then a huge black and red thing came out of the Master Emerald in the form of a huge monster.

flash

The monster began destroying the island. Knuckles walked back into the room where the Master Emerald was. He saw black smoke coming out of the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds and it was going out of the room. He followed it out and it was feeding the monster.

flash

Knuckles attacked the monster but the monster wacked him and threw him into a building knocking him out cold.

flash

Knuckles woke up later. The monster was gone. Everything...destroyed. Knuckles stood up slowly. "Gabbriella?" No answer. "Gabbriella! Gabbriella!" Knuckles ran around the island looking for Gabbriella, but...she was no where. After looking at the last part of the island, he relized that she was gone. He hung his head low and for the first time, a tear rolled down his face. "No." He walked up to a wall that was not attached to anything (pretty much it was just a wall with no wall on either side because it was destroyed), he put his head to the wall and breathed heavily. Knuckles started to get angry and clenched his fists. Then as he screamed he slammed his right fist into the wall knocking it over and leaving a huge hole in it. He stood there still with his head hung low and quietly said, "No."

dream ends

Knuckles opened his eyes and the angry face was replaced with a frown and once more one tear rolled down his cheek. "Knuckles! We need you to come to the bridge right away!" Tails said over an intercom. Knuckles jumped up, scowled again and walked out of the room and into the bridge.

"What's going on?" Knuckles asked.

"We're almost to Terra Island, where the Chaos Emerald is being held and it looks as if Eggman beat us here." Tails told him.

"But how? We left them in space."

"They must have stole our coordinates when we were in space. That must have been why he called Shadow and Rouge back to the ship." Tails answered.

"Well, what are we doing just standing around? Let's get on that island!" Sonic said. Tails nodded and the Blue Typhoon dove toward Terra island.

on Terra Island

Eggman, Shadow and Rouge walked out of Eggman's ship. Eggman took a deep breath and let it out. "Alright you two, get to work! I want you to find that Chaos Emerald pronto!"

"Hey, what's that?" Rouge said pointing in front of them. There was a glowing yellow light coming from the ground aways from them. The three walked up to the glowing light and it was a female echidna. In fact, it looked exactly like the one in Knuckles' dreams!

I shall leave you there! Sorry, you review and i'll put the next chapter up sooner! See ya!


	3. No more dreams at last

Back! And guess what I brought! CHAPTER 3! Sorry that was a little corny, but it's true and here it is!

Chapter 3

Rouge put her hand on the echidna's head. "She's breathing, she must just be knocked out and pretty good too."

"But why is she glowing?" Shadow asked. The echidna was white with pink hair, in her hair were pink stripes (kinda like Shadows). Part of her hair was in a pony tail that and was different than the hairs that weren't with it (pretty much her hair looks like Knuckles except that part of it is pulled up and it doesn't look the same as the part that looks like Knuckles', man i'm confusing even myself!). Her hair was pulled up with a purple rubber band. On her head was a tiara that's ends hid themselves in her hair, in the very center was a diamond in the shape of a well...diamond. She wore a pink dress and pink tennis shoes. On the front of the tennis shoes was a yellow lightning bolt and was one on the chest of her dress too. Around her neck was a little blue heart necklace.

"She seems to have a lot of power! I can just feel it! And with that power I could use her to destroy Sonic. Just one little adjustment." Dr. Eggman said as he put a small device behind her right ear. "Now...rise and obey your new master!" The girl got up and looked at Eggman evily and smiled. Eggman looked up and he saw the Blue Typhoon blasting above him. "For your first order..go destroy Sonic the Hedgehog.." Eggman clenched his fist, "..and anyone else who gets in your way." The girl nodded, turned around, jumped up on top of a tree and started jumping from tree to tree.

Sonic, Knuckles, Chris and Tails came out of the Blue Typhoon. "Well we better start looking for the Chaos Emerald." Tails said as he pulled out a device that could help them find the Chaos Emerald. "That's weird."

"What?" Sonic and Knuckles said at the same time.

"It looks as if the Chaos Emerald is heading toward us at 200 mph!"

"How?" Sonic asked him.

"I don't know." Just then a pink streak dashed across knocking Sonic away from Knuckles and Tails.

"Sonic!" Chris said.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it has the Chaos Emerald!" Tails said. The pink blur landed on top of a tree in front of them. They weren't able to see her because the sun was behind her. Sonic slowly stood up.

"Who are you and why are you attacking me?" Sonic asked. The girl said nothing and just crossed her arms. "No answer? Fine! I'll just have to knock some sense into you!" The girl dashed into Sonic again but this time he was able to move out of the way. The girl skidded to stop running, turned around and ran back at him. When she got close she punched him into the ground. Just then she closed her eyes, extended her arms toward him. Her hands began to glow yellow and so did Sonic. Then Sonic was lifted into the air (telepathicly, yeah, i know i didn't spell that right). Just then the girl concentrated really hard and Sonic started to get shocked and Sonic screamed.

"You two stay here." Knuckles said to Chris and Tails. Knuckles ran over to the girl and knocked her down, freeing Sonic. Knuckles then rapidly started punching her into the ground. "You...don't...just...attack...my...friends...wha?" Knuckles stopped and the girl was knocked out from exhaustion. "No way." Knuckles said to himself. "It can't be." Tails, Sonic and Chris walked up to her.

"Look." Tails said as he took off the small device Eggman put on her. "She was forced to fight us. She was beaten pretty badly, lets take her aboard."

a few minutes later

The girl was laying on a table in a recovery room on the Blue Typhoon. Tails was checking her moniters, Knuckles stood in another corner in the dark by himself with his eyes closed and Chris, Amy and Sonic stood by the wall. Sonic and Amy were looking at the girl on the table while Chris never took his eyes off Knuckles. 'How did she survive?' Knuckles thought. 'There's no way she could've survived that attack.' Knuckles opened his eyes and looked at the girl. 'No matter what happened then, she's ok and she's alive and that's all that matters.' Knuckles smiled and closed his eyes again.

"Who do you think she is?" Sonic asked Chris.

"I don't know. But Knuckles seems to have known her from somewhere." Chris said as he looked from Knuckles to the girl. The girl sat on the table and Tails finished looking at her moniters.

"Well..." Tails started, "She's gonna be ok, but she did give quite a fight, so no telling when she'll wake up." Just then the girl's eyes slowly blinked open. She looked around at the ceiling above her and then her eyes widened. She sat up quickly and was startled. "Woah, hey take it easy." The girl didn't move her head but looked at Tails who was still kind of behind her. "You really should rest." The girl scowled and stood up. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"You need to stay here." Chris told her. "You need to rest." The girl stopped, scowled and clenched her fists. She started to get really angry, she turned fiercely, extended her arms and caused Tails, Sonic, Amy and Chris to be lifted into the air. "Hey!"

"You can not tell me what to do!" The girl shouted.

"It's good to see you again Gabbriella." Knuckles started without even moving. (remember, Knuckles is in a dark part of the room so she can't see his face)

"Huh? How do you know my name? Who are you?" The girl said.

"An old friend." Knuckles walked over to where she could see his face. Gabbriella gasps.

"Knuckles?" Knuckles smiled. Gabbriella ran to him and jumped up on him and she smiled. "Knuckles!" Knuckles didn't say a word for a few minutes. "Oh, Knuckles, if you made it out alive! That means so did everyone else! Right?" Gabbriella said as if she was afraid to ask. Knuckles smile turned into a frown and he closed his eyes, lowered his head and gently shook it. "Everyone's..." Knuckles nodded.

"To tell you the truth. I thought you were gone too. I couldn't find you. Not anywhere."

"I'm not exactly sure what happened. The last thing I remember was...I saw that monster attacking the city, I ran out to try to stop it and...it must have knocked me unconcious or something."

"You were unconcious for a while. The attack was almost 4 years ago."

"Then that means I've been unconcious for 4 years?"

"I guess so."

"So are we the only ones?"

"That I know of and I'm sure." Gabbriella turned around and walked over to a window that was on the other side of the room. She looked out of it and looked at one of the planets.

"I can't believe...they're...all gone...All of them...gone. The monster! What happened to the monster that came out of the Master Emerald?...and what happened to the Master Emerald...and the Chaos Emeralds? Are they ok?"

"Well...I'm not exactly sure what happened, I was knocked out and when I woke up everything was destroyed. Maybe it went back inside the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds."

"What happened to the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds?" Gabbriella asked again.

"The Chaos Emeralds were scattered while I was knocked out. Me and my friends have been looking for them. So far we've found 5 of them and then Shadow has 1."

"And the Master Emerald?"

"It's alright. It wasn't taken, must have been too big. It's on another part of the ship." Gabbriella let out a deep sigh. Sonic cleared his throat to remind Knuckles that they were still "hanging around." "Oh, uh, Gabbriella, these are my friends."

"Oops, sorry bout that. Here, let me help." Gabbriella lifted her arms above her head and forcefully threw them down and at the same time the hold that was keeping Sonic, Chris, Tails and Amy had let them go and they fell to the floor. One by one they stood up and walked over to Knuckles and Gabbriella.

"Everyone, this is Gabbriella." Knuckles told them.

"Hiya!" Sonic said being very friendly.

later that day in the bridge

Gabbriella laid on the couch asleep. Sonic and Knuckles were in there watching her. "That couch doesn't look very comfortable." Sonic said.

"Yeah. I'll move her." Knuckles walked over to her, picked her up and took her out of the room. At the same time Chris and Tails came in.

"I think it's good this girl came back." Sonic told them.

"Seems like this girl is someone Knuckles cared for dearly." Tails added.

"Of course, he loves her." Chris said.

in Knuckles' room

Knuckles waked in his room still holding Gabbriella in his arms. He laid her softly in his bed and stood over her smiling. A few minutes later Gabbriella's eyes slowly opened and she looked at him lovingly. "What?"

"Nothing." Knuckles said. He then knelt down beside the bed. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"Aww, you didn't have to miss me. I came back."

"I didn't think you would. I thought you were dead." Gabbriella took his hand and held it in hers.

"But I'm not."

"You better get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Knuckles stood up, kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Gabbriella smiled as she watched him leave the room and close the door. She closed her eyes and she fell asleep smiling.

sorry that's all I can give you now so...sorry! Gotta get ready for chapter 4!


	4. Why that sneaky little devil!

Chapter 4

Gabbriella walked out of Knuckles' room and looked sneakily both ways. She stood up straight, closed her eyes and concentrated. 'Maybe if I can concentrate, I can find where the Master Emerald is.' A few seconds later, Gabbriella's eyes bursted open and she looked left. "It's down there." Gabbriella ran in that direction and then into the room at the end of the hall. She was in the main power room. She walked in deeper and looked around. "It has to be in here somewhere," She closed her eyes, "I can feel it." Just then a glowing green light appeared a few feet in front of her. She opened her eyes and saw the Master Emerald and smiled. She walked up to it and laid her hand on it and closed her eyes relieved. "At least nothing happened to you."

"Takin a look around?" Said a voice from behind. She turned surprised. It was Sonic, he stood there smiling with his arms crossed.

"Sorry, I wanted to make sure the Master Emerald was alright." She said turning back to the Master Emerald.

"Yeah, it's fine. So what happened?"

"Huh?"

"Knuckles said that he thought you were killed and here you are standing, clearly not dead."

"I don't...remember...It happened all so fast." She put her hand on her head trying to think. "I just can't remember...I remember being knocked out and then the next thing I remember was waking up in your recovery room."

"So...you're ok?"

"Yeah...I think so. I'm just glad nothing happened to the Master Emerald. If it had been destroyed, it could've been disasterous."

"Yeah, no kidding. Well, I just saw you walk in here and I thought I'd check on ya. See ya!"

"Bye." Gabbriella watched Sonic leave and then turned back to the Master Emerald and smiled. She lifted her head and closed her eyes. Both her and the Master Emerald began to glow a bright yellow and the glow lifted Gabbriella into the air. A few minutes later, Gabbriella was let back down very slowly and they both stopped glowing. Gabbriella sighed. "Thank you." Gabbriella said softly. She smiled one last time, turned and walked out of the room.

in Dr. Eggman's ship

"I can't believe it!" Eggman screamed, "How could she have been knocked out?"

"Well, Knuckles sure can pack a punch." Rouge told him.

"And she still could have been hurt when we found her." Shadow added and Rouge nodded in agreement.

"Well, no matter what, that girl has tremendous power and I want it! I won't rest until I have it! And neither will you! Shadow! Rouge! Go and bring me that girl, alive!"

"Yes doctor." Shadow said as both he and Rouge left the room.

"I just have to get it! Her power could be the key to destroying Sonic and helping me take over the world! Grrrrrrr...I better have it soon."

back in the Blue Typhoon

Knuckles sat in the bridge with Sonic and Tails. "I think Gabbriella may be able to help us." Tails told them.

"How so? She's been knocked out for 4 years." Knuckles reminded him.

"I know, and she also comes from your tribe so she can help us locate the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and get them back. She also has all that power. I mean did you see all that power she had when she was fighting you, Sonic?"

"I sure did! She sure can fight...she reminds me of you, Knuckles." Sonic said. Knuckles didn't say a word.

"She could be a great addition to our team."

"All we have to do is ask her for her help." Sonic said. Just then Gabbriella walked into the room.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Gabbriella said smiling.

"We were just talking about you Gabbriella! We need to talk to you for a minute." Tails told her.

"Alright." Gabbriella sat down next to Knuckles on the couch. "What about?"

"We were thinking, it would be a good idea if you would join our team and help us look for the rest of the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic told her.

"That be great! I want to do whatever I can to get those emeralds back! Any help you need, I'm here." Gabbriella said happily. Sonic and Tails smiled at each other.

"Alright!" Sonic said. Gabbriella smiled and then noticed that Knuckles had been looking at her the whole time. She smiled at him and then looked as if she had remembered something.

"I just remembered! I promised Amy I'd help her with something. See you guys later!" Gabbriella left the room and walked down to a room down at the bottom of the ship where Amy and Chris were. "You guys still need me?"

"Sure do!" Amy said.

"Nice timing!" Chris added. Gabbriella smiled.

in the main power room

Knuckles sat in the main power room alone. He was sitting on the floor leaning against the Master Emerald with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. 'I don't understand. How could she have survived? That attack was brutal, no one could've survived it. I'm still trying to figure out how I survived, now I have to figure out how she did.' He thought.

Knuckles' flashbacks

Knuckles stood below the monster watching him knock over buildings and killing innocent echidnas. There was screaming, lots of it

flash

Knuckles attacked the monster and it threw him and knocked him out.

flash

Knuckles woke up.

flash

Knuckles slammed his fist into the wall. "No."

flashbacks end

Knuckles opened his eyes. "I don't undershtand." He said looking back at the Master Emerald. "Maybe the Master Emerald saved us both somehow. Maybe it...hmmm...maybe she...but...maybe not. Somehow we both got out of it alive." Just then the Blue Typhoon shook. "What?" Knuckles stood up and ran to the bridge where everybody else already was. "What's going on?"

"We're under attack!" Tails said taking the controls. Tails pushed several buttons in front of him and a screen appeared on the window and it showed Eggman's ship.

"It's Dr. Eggman!" Chris said.

"What's he doing here?" Sonic asked. Another missile headed for the Blue Typhoon.

"What do we do?"

"We fight back!" Sonic said clenching his fist in front of his face.

"Right! Sonic, you ready?" Tails asked him. Sonic and Knuckles ran out of the room. "Load Sonic Power Cannon." Sonic got in the cannon. "Are you in position, Sonic?"

"I'm ready." Sonic turned into a ball. Knuckles jumped out of a hatch at the top of the Blue Typhoon.

"Sonic Power Cannon loaded. Getting ready to fire." Tails pressed several buttons. "Sonic Power Cannon...fire!" Tails pressed a big red button and the cannon shot at Eggman's ship leaving a small dent.

"What?" Sonic said rubbing his head. "I barely made a dent." Knuckles, with a jetpack on, flew up to Sonic and handed him a jetpack.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"I wasn't able to get inside! I barely made a dent!" Knuckles flew up to Eggman's ship and tapped on it.

"Nobody's gonna be able to get in there. That's pure steel."

"That's right!" Said Eggman's voice over the intercom. "I told you, I'm always a few steps ahead of you. Did you think I didn't know you were going to couterattack? Nothing gets in unless I want it too." Just then Shadow and Rouge snuck out of the ship, when Sonic and Knuckles didn't see them. Inside the Blue Typhoon, Gabbriella was the only one who noticed them come out.

"Oh no." Gabbriella said. "Sonic!"

"What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"Tails! I need you to get me out there!" Gabbriella said frantically pointing outside.

"Ok. But why?"

"Just do it!" Gabbriella said for the first time getting really angry.

"Ok."

"Send me in the power cannon." Gabbriella demanded.

"What? Sonic's the only one who..."

"Do it!" Gabbriella interrupted.

"Alright. If you know what you're doing. But you know, there's only a slim chance that you'll come out alright."

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

"What ever you say? Chris, show her where the power cannon is and I'll get it ready."

"Right." Chris said nodding.

"Charging power cannon. Get ready Gabbriella." Gabbriella got into position.

"I'm ready." Gabbriella said.

"Preparing to fire." Tails started. 'I sure hope this works. Sonic is the only one who can survive the power cannon because of his speed. Hopefully, Gabbriella knows what she's doing and can get through this or Knuckles will kill me for letting her go.' "Power Cannon loaded. You ready?"

"Ready."

"Alright. You sure you wanna do this?" Tails said pressing several buttons.

"Yes."

"Ok...power cannon ready to fire. Power cannon...fire!" Tails said pressing the same red button.

Will Gabbriella survive? I sure hope so, but no one will know for sure unless you guys review.


	5. Survival of the fittest

Chapter 5

"Power cannon...fire!" Tails said as he hit the big red button once more. Gabbriella shot out glowing yellow and giving off electricity and smiling. She closed her eyes as she burst through Eggman's ship and out the other side.

"Haha!" She said turning around and getting ready to attack again. She flies up to the ship and constantly punches the side of the ship. Saying one word after every punch. "Why...won't...it...let...me...get...through!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said from the shadows. It was Shadow and he came out glaring at her.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Gabbriella flew towards him and hit him knocking him back. They were now fighting on the top of Eggman's ship and they looked as if their power was just about the same.

--back with Sonic and Knuckles--

"Sonic!" Knuckles said pointing up towards Gabbriella. "We need to help her!"

"Right!" The two started up there but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Not so fast, boys." Rouge said coming out of the shadows in front of them.

"Rouge!" Knuckles said surprised. Rouge winked. Knuckles gnashed his teeth together and started to get really angry.

--in the Blue Typhoon--

"Do you think Gabbriella made it out ok?" Amy asked Tails.

"I don't know. I don't see her anywhere." Tails said. 'If she doesn't make it out alright, Knuckles will kill me for letting her out there. Who's to say he won't kill me just for allowing her to go out there, especially alone.' he thought.

--back with Shadow and Gabbriella--

The two keep fighting and all of a sudden Gabbriella's eyes start to glow a bright yellow and she starts to glow. She electricutes Shadow and knocks him out. She turned around and punched a hole in the top of Eggman's ship and jumped in.

--in the bridge of Eggman's ship--

"Bocoe! Docoe! Get in here!" Eggman screamed.

"Coming doctor!" The two robots yelled back, running into the room.

"I don't see her! Where is she! She must be around here somewhere!"

"I am not certain, doctor." Bocoe said. Just then, there was a loud explosion and the ship rocked.

"What was that?"

"It seems someone has broken into the ship, doctor."

"Impossible!" Eggman pushed a button and on the screen appeared Gabbriella. She was in a room and was stealing his Chaos Emeralds. "NO! Don't just stand there you blundering blockheads! Stop her! Shadow! Rouge! Get back in here now!" Shadow woke up and the two did as he said and the ship started to retreat. Just then there was another explosion in Eggman's ship. Sonic and Knuckles flew back to the Blue Typhoon. They walked into the bridge.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Sonic said. Right as Knuckles walked into the room he looked around. It took him a minute and then he realized who was missing.

"Where's Gabbriella?" Knuckles said very calmly. A drop of water appeared on Tails head ( you know that thing that appears when somebody gets nervous and they know they're in trouble).

"She's out there." Amy pointed.

"We thought she was going to catch up with you two." Chris added.

"She told me to shoot her out of the Power Cannon and I did and we haven't seen her since." Tails said rubbing the back of his head.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Knuckles got angrier than he ever did yelling at Tails. "WHY, DID YOU LET HER GO OUT THERE ALONE! SHE COULD BE HURT!"

"That's what I told her, but she nearly killed me." Tails said.

"THAT'S NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU!"

"Calm down, Knuckie, I'm fine." A familiar voice said behind him.

"Not now Gabbriella!" It took Knuckles a minute to recognize the voice and he turned around. "Gabbriella! You're ok!"

"Yup! And I got a Chaos Emerald!" Gabbriella said, pulling the Chaos Emerald she stole out of her pocket.

"Great job!" Sonic said winking and giving her a thumbs up.

--a while later--

Gabbriella walked into the main power room and up to the Master Emerald. She put her hand on it and they both glowed. She looked as if the Master Emerald was healing her somehow. She took her hand off and took a deep breath. "Thank you...for everything." Knuckles walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Whatcha doin?" He asked her.

"The Master Emerald was healing me. I got a little hurt when I was fighting that guy on the ship."

"You mean Shadow?"

"I guess so..."

"Yeah, he's pretty strong. You were lucky to have gotten out of there without a scratch."

"Yup." Gabbriella looked up to Knuckles and they smiled at each other. Gabbriella kissed him on the cheek and Knuckles blushed. "Come on." Gabbriella started pulling him toward the door.

"Where are we going?" Knuckles asked confused.

"You'll see." Gabbriella smiled. She pulled Knuckles into his bedroom and shut the door.

I'm gonna stop there, I don't wanna go too into what was going on in there. I'm sure you know, but I'm not saying! Haha, sorry. See ya!


	6. Betrayal and a broken heart

hey guys miss me? I bet you did! Now the truly exciting stuff starts to happen! haha! I'm sure you all will like this chapter! Merry Christmas Eve! Here's your present!

Chapter 6

Knuckles wakes up and looks around. He was in his room and laying beside him was Gabbriella. He smiled at her and kisses her on the forehead. She slowly wakes up and smiles at him. "Good morning." She said softly.

"Good morning." He said back. At that very moment Tails came on the intercom in everyone's rooms.

"Everyone! We have a problem!" Tails sounded scared and troubled. "Everyone come to the main power room immediately! The Chaos Emeralds are gone!" Knuckles gasped and the two looked at each other.

"You don't think...the Master Emerald is..." Gabbriella said. Knuckles eyes widened.

"Oh no." Knuckles said.

--in the main power room--

Knuckles and Gabbriella ran into the room. Everybody else was there and the Master Emerald was still there, but Tails was right, the Chaos Emeralds were gone! "What happened?" Sonic asked turning to Knuckles.

"How would I know?" Knuckles asked him.

"Well, you always sleep in here, don't cha? You usually sleep in here to guard the Master Emerald." Sonic answered.

"Oh...well...I wasn't in here...last night. I was...in my room...last night..." Knuckles said glancing over at Gabbriella. Sonic and Chris looked at each other, shrugged and turned back to where the Chaos Emeralds once were.

"Where could they've gone?" Tails asked.

"Do you think Dr. Eggman took them?" Amy asked looking at Sonic.

"I don't think he took them. Eggman would rather do it the hard way than the easy way."

"True."

"What are we gonna do?" Chris asked. Sonic remembered something. He reached in his back pocket, he had one of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Well...I still have this one...maybe if we hurry, we can use it to track the rest of them down." Sonic said.

"Come on! We can take the X-Tornado!" Tails said. Everyone followed him out except for Knuckles and Gabbriella.

"Gabbriella, I want you to stay here." Knuckles told her grabbing her shoulders.

"What? Why?" Gabbriella asked startled.

"This could be dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Ok." Gabbriella looked a little dissappointed. Knuckles grabbed her chin and kissed her. He turned and started running after everybody. "...Knuckles!" Knuckles turned. "Be careful." Knuckles remembered the last time she said that to him and wondered if she was thinking that he wouldn't come back like last time.

"Don't worry...I'll come back. Count on it." Knuckles smiled, winked to her and turned to run out of the room.

"Bye." Gabbriella watched run out and then ran to the window on the other side of the room. She got there just in time to see the X-Tornado fly off. Gabbriella smiled evily and laughed. She pressed a button on her watch and Dr. Eggman came on the screen.

"Yes, what is it?"

"They have left the ship and I'm here alone with the Master Emerald."

"You have the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Yes, they don't suspect a thing."

"Splendid. We'll be there in a jiffy. Get the Master Emerald and we'll be ready to go."

"Right." She pressed the button again and Dr. Eggman dissappeared. She turned and walked slowly up to the Master Emerald. She lifted her arms and both her and the Master Emerald began to glow. Just then the Master Emerald began to fly up. Gabbriella was picking it up! Just then the power to the Blue Typhoon went out.

--a few minutes later in the bridge of Dr. Eggman's ship--

Dr. Eggman, Bocoe and Docoe sat in the bridge. Gabbriella walked in. "There she is! My little star from the heavens! The Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald are here with you?"

"Yes." Gabbriella said smiling.

"Good work! You are going to be a good addition to my little team."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Hmm mmm." Eggman said as he patted her on the head.

_'How can you see into my eyes like open doors,_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb,_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life'_

--about an hour later on the X-Tornado--

The X-Tornado flew around the Blue Typhoon. "Hey, the power's off." Amy noticed.

"But, that's impossible! The power is generated by the Master Emerald. Besides, Gabbriella is guarding it." Tails told her.

"But the power is off." Chris said.

"But...if the power is off..."

"And the Master Emerald is powering it..." Amy added

"And if Gabbriella is guarding it..." Chris added.

"Then that means..." Sonic added a little more and looked at Knuckles.

"Oh no." Knuckles said. "Tails get us on the Blue Typhoon, NOW!"

"Yes sir." Tails said. The X-Tornado blasted toward the Blue Typhoon.

--a few minutes later in the main power room--

Knuckles ran into the room. "Gabbriella! Gabbriella!" Knuckles didn't see her. "No...not again..." Knuckles clenched his fists and fell to his knees. "She's gone...they're gone...they're both...gone..." Knuckles fell to his hands so he was on all fours (well his hands and his knees actually).

_'Sound the bugle now, play it just for me,_

_As the seasons change remember how, I used to be,_

_Now I can't go on,_

_I can't even start,_

_I've got nothing left, just an empty heart,'_

Knuckles began to cry. He tried to fight them back...but he couldn't. "No."

_'I'm a soldier, _

_Wounded so I must give up the fight,_

_There's nothing more, for me,_

_Lead me away,_

_Or leave me lying here,_

_Sound the bugle now, tell them I don't care,_

_There's not a road I know, that leads to anywhere,_

_Without a light, I,_

_Fear that I will stumble in the dark,_

_Lay right down, decide,_

_Not to go on,_

_Sound the bugle now'_

Sonic ran into the room. "Knuckles, it was Eggman! His ship was the last one here!"

"I've gotta get her back! I won't lose her again!" Knuckles gnashed his teeth, hit the floor, stood up, turned and walked out of the room with an angry look on his face. "Eggman will pay!"

Leavin you there! Merry Christmas! Oh hey, I love making new friends! Why don't cha help me make more, my email is and my aim is Knuxgrl4eva please email or im and i'd be grateful. You might even get a sneak peak on what happens next. haha!


	7. A heart reborn

Hope you guys all had a great Christmas, I know I sure did! Here's another christmas present! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Dr. Eggman, Bocoe and Docoe sat in the bridge laying back. "Haha, everything is falling into place. Gabbriella is the best thing that could happen to us and has happened to us in a long time!" Eggman said.

"It was genious doctor, pure genious." Bocoe said.

"And the way you bugged Gabbriella to do anything you say and then knowing that Sonic is on our tail right now was pure genious."

"WHAT! Sonic is on our tail and you wait till now to tell me! How long has he been there?" Eggman shouted.

"I am not certain, doctor." Docoe said. Just then there was a big explosion.

"What was that?" Gabbriella appeared on the screen in front of him.

"Dr. Eggman, Sonic has broken into the ship."

"Eliminate him!"

"Yes sir!" Gabbriella dissappeared from the screen.

"Finally, Gabbriella will rid of me that heinous hedgehog! No more Sonic! Hahaha!" Eggman said laughing harder than he has ever laughed.

--in another part of the ship--

Sonic stood up and dusted himself off. "She has to be around here somewhere." He said to himself while looking around.

"You talkin about me?" Gabbriella said walking out of the shadows. Sonic turned to her.

"You're ok! Great, Knuckles is gonna be so happy! Now lets find the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald and lets get out of here."

"Sorry, no can do. I'm working for the doctor now."

"You're what? You can't side with him...he..he's the bad guy!"

"So...you have no right to tell me what to do!" Gabbriella extended her right arm and both her hand and him glowed bright yellow. Just then Sonic began to get shocked and he screamed in pain. After several minutes of being shocked, Sonic fainted and Gabbriella picked him up and carried him in her arms.

--back in the bridge--

"As we speak, Sonic is probably wondering why one of his friends has now turned against him! Ah, I wish I could see the look on his face! Haha!" Eggman said. At that moment, Gabbriella walked in the room with the unconcious Sonic in her arms. "Ah, there she is. Just put him in that cage and press the button on the wall there." Gabbriella nodded and did as she was told. A few minutes later, Sonic slowly woke up.

"Whe...Where am I?" Sonic said rubbing his head.''

"You're in a cage in my ship. Come on Sonic, don't you pay attention to anything?" Eggman asked him. Gabbriella sat in a chair laying back filing her nails, she didn't even look at Sonic. "I hope you're enjoying your stay." Eggman nodded to Gabbriella and she pressed another button beside her. Just then something started shocking Sonic and he screamed in pain. "Sonic, I thought it would be fair to tell you that at this very moment you are being drained of your power. In about 10 minutes, you will have no power whatsoever. No speed. No strength. No nothing. Hahaha! No one can save you now!" Just then the door to the bridge fell down with a loud bang.

"Wanna bet?" Knuckles said. Knuckles and Amy were standing on the other side of the door. They must have hit the door together, because Knuckles arm was out and Amy's hammer was resting on her left shoulder.

"Grrr...Gabbriella, get them!"

"With pleasure." Gabbriella stood up and extended her arm again. Both her right hand and Amy began to glow and Gabbriella picked her up and threw her against the wall behind them. Then she ran up to Knuckles and punched him so hard that he broke through the wall behind him. He sat up and rubbed his face.

"Be careful! Those walls are special! It took me forever to build those!" Eggman complained. Gabbriella payed no attention to him.

"What the-" Knuckles said looking at Gabbriella. He stood up and walked back up to her. "Gabbriella...don't you recognize me?" Gabbriella didn't say a word, but just punched him again breaking part of the wall beside the wall he broke before. "Grrrr...that's it! I'm sorry Gabbriella, but this is for your own good!" Knuckles ran up to her and punched her just enough to knock her down (obviously he didn't hit her very hard!).

"Knuckles. Knuckles!" Sonic said painfully. Knuckles looked at him. On the back of Gabbriella's neck was a small chip and Sonic saw it. He pointed to the back of his own neck to show him where the chip was. Knuckles nodded. Knuckles waited for her to stand up and he let her punch him again knocking him back into the room she kept punching him in. This time she came to him. Knuckles stood up and looked at her lovingly.

"You know what I've always liked the most about you." He told her. "I love it when you get angry." At that moment, Knuckles grabbed Gabbriella's arms and pulled her toward him and he kissed her. Gabbriella tried to push him off, but couldn't. While he was kissing her he pulled the bug off her neck and she fainted, Knuckles caught her of course. Knuckles smiled at her as he laid her down gently supporting her head with his arm.

--in another part of the ship--

Chris and Tails had snuck aboard the ship and started to look for the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. "We're getting close." Tails said looking at his watch.

"Good. I wonder how Sonic's doing." Chris told him.

"I'm sure he's fine."

--back with Knuckles and Gabbriella--

Gabbriella's eyes flickered open and she looked at Knuckles. "What happened?"

"Long story short, Eggman bugged you and I got it off." Gabbriella smiled and gave him a small kiss. "I'll be right back." Knuckles laid Gabbriella's head down gently and stood up.

"Whe...where are you going?"

"I have some unfinished to do." He said cracking his knuckles and turning. He had that look on his face and in his eyes like he was going to hurt someone and he was going to love doing it. When he turned he saw that Eggman and his robots were looking at him and they looked more scared than they ever have before. They ran and Knuckles followed them. "Come here you! Let me show you what happens when you mess with _my_ girl!"

Gabbriella smiled as she sat up. Just then she heard a moan. It was coming from the bridge. She stood up and walked inside. Sonic was nearly dead. "Oh no. Sonic!" She said. She punched the bars and it broke like a toothpick for her. "Sonic are you alright?"

"Yeah." Sonic said painfully.

"Hold on, I can help." Gabbriella put her hands on Sonic's shoulders and the two started to glow. She was healing him. In a minute, Sonic was as good as new.

"Wow. Thanks, I feel great." Sonic said standing up.

"Sonic!" Tails said. Sonic looked at his watch and Tails was on it. "We found the Emeralds! Come on back to the X-Tornado."

"Ok. Come on." Sonic picked Gabbriella up in his arms and grabbed Amy on the way and he zoomed back to the X-Tornado.

--later that day on the Blue Typhoon--

Gabbriella sat next to the Master Emerald and a few minutes later Knuckles came in. "Hey." Knuckles said. Gabbriella looked at him.

"Hey." Gabbriella put her hand to her head.

"You ok?" Gabbriella stood up and looked rather sick.

"Knuckles..." At that she fainted.

"Gabbriella!" Knuckles ran to her and rubbed her head. "Tails!"

Sorry, stoppin there! Haha! hope you liked it, but it's not done yet! Well almost...but I've already started workin on the sequel! You'll love it!


	8. Two hearts become one

Hey guys, what's up? I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am having fun writing it! Haha! I'm sure you are.

Chapter 8

"Gabbriella? Are you ok?" Tails asked. Gabbriella slowly woke up.

"Tails?"

"Ha, hey!"

"What happened to me?"

"You fainted."

"I what?"

"You fainted and I found out why."

"Probably that bug that was on me, probably took a lot out of me."

"Nope, the bug had nothing to do about it."

"Huh?"

--in the main power room--

Knuckles sat down leaning against the Master Emerald. He sighed and looked out the window. 'I have to...I just have to. I don't know how I'll do it, but...I have to. I love her too much not to.' He sighed again. He stood up and walked to the bridge. Sonic and Chris were already there. "Hey guys."

"Hey Knuckles," Chris said, "How's Gabbriella doin?"

"Not sure. I still need to go check on her."

--in the recovery room--

"How could this happen?" Gabbriella panicked. "How am I gonna tell Knuckles!"

"Gabbriella, calm down! It'll be fine." Tails said calmly.

"Calm down? Calm down! Are you nuts! I can't calm down!" Just then Knuckles walked into the room.

"Hey Gabbriella...can I talk to you for a minute? Alone." Knuckles looked at Tails. Tails nodded and walked out of the room.

"What is it, Knuckles?" Gabbriella asked looking a little nervous.

"Well, I tried this once before...4 years ago...but...well...you know what happened...so...I'm gonna try again..." Knuckles said. Gabbriella looked confused. Knuckles took a deep breath. "Gabbriella...would you...I'm just gonna come right out and say it..." Knuckles took one more deep breath. "Gabbriella...will marry me? I know I'm not perfect, kinda a hot head and get pretty competitive...but, I still love you...and that's all that matters. I...I can't give you much, but...I...love you, that's all I can give you..."

"Oh, Knuckles. Of course I will."

"What? Really?" Knuckles seemed surprised.

"Of course. I love you too." Gabbriella kissed him. Just then Tails walked back into the room.

"Hey Gabbriella, have you told him yet?"

"Not yet."

"What's going on?" Knuckles asked.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go tell everyone the good news." Gabbriella said. Right when she stood up she had a stomach cramp. "Ow!"

"What? What's wrong?" Knuckles ran over to her, picked her up and laid her back down.

"Gabbriella, you really should rest." Tails told her. "You're still a little weak from healing Sonic, you should rest. Come on Knuckles. We'll check on her in the morning." Knuckles looked at her and kissed her on the forehead. He then turned and followed Tails out of the room. Gabbriella laid down staring at the ceiling.

'How can I tell him without him blowing his top?' Gabbriella thought taking a deep breath.

--out in space--

Dr. Eggman's ship flew powerless in space. Eggman, Bocoe and Docoe sat in the bridge pressing buttons trying to repair the ship. "Why that good-for-nothing little brat? How dare she turn against me!" Eggman gnashed his teeth and began to get really angry. "I'll show her what happens when you double-cross me!"

"But first, doctor, we need to repair the ship." Docoe said.

"Then we can plot our revenge." Bocoe added.

"Yes, I realize that. Hmmmmm...but how to do it?"

"Doctor?"

"Not now, Bocoe...I'm plotting my genious plan against her. Hmmmm...we just need the proper bait. Something that she cares deeply for."

"Doctor?" Docoe tried to get his attention.

"WHAT IS IT?"

"Well...I just thought that you should check the thermal censor stats, look at that. It censored Gabbriella when she was onboard."

"Hmm mm mm mmm." Eggman laughed. "I do believe we can use this to our advantage...but it may take a while...Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! This time, I'll get rid of both that heinous hedgehog and that theiving echidna! And this time, no one can stop me!" Bocoe and Docoe looked at each other.

"I think this time Dr. Eggman finally has blown his circuits." Bocoe whispered to Docoe and he nodded.

--back on the Blue Typhoon--

Gabbriella's eyes flickered open and she sat up and looked around. It was night time and she was still in the recovery room. She threw her head back on the pillow that Tails gave her. "What am I gonna do?" She said to herself.

--the next morning--

Gabbriella walked into the bridge where everyone already was. They all looked at her. "uh...can I talk to everyone for a minute?" Gabbriella looked a little scared and she started to blush a little. They looked at each other and then back at her.

"Sure, you can talk to us about anything." Chris said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Well...Tails already knows." As Gabbriella said this everyone's head turned towards Tails. Tails didn't notice till about a few seconds later and then smiled really big nervously. They looked back to Gabbriella and Tails sighed in relief. "Um...well...it seems...that..." Gabbriella sighed and just spat it out. "...I'm pregnant." Knuckles eyes lit up and he tried to fight back both the smile and there were a few tears. Everyone jumped up and smiled and immediately crowded around her (Gabbriella didn't seem to like that part too much).

"Congradulations!" Amy said all excited.

"Do we know if it's a boy or girl?" Sonic asked. Gabbriella looked at Tails cuz she didn't know.

"Well..." Tails started and everyone looked at him. Tails scratched the back of his head in embarassment and continued, "From the readings I got, it seems that it will be a girl!" Tails smiled. Gabbriella looked at Knuckles. Knuckles was hiding himself in the shadows of the room (as usual) trying to make sure no one knew he was crying, but Gabbriella knew.

_"Right now I feel, just like a leaf on a breeze,_

_Who knows where its blowin', _

_Who knows where its goin',_

_I found myself somewhere I...I never thought I'd be,_

_Goin' round in circles,_

_Thinking about you and me,_

_How do I explain it when, I don't know what to say,_

_What do I do now, so much has changed,_

_Nothing I have ever known,_

_Has made me feel this way,_

_Nothing I have ever seen,_

_Has made me wanna stay,_

_Here I am,_

_Ready for you,_

_I'm turnin', I'm fallin', I hear my home callin',_

_I've never felt something so strong, oh no,_

_It's like nothing I've ever known,_

_Now you're the one I'm lookin' for,_

_You're the one I need,_

_You're the one that gives me, _

_a reason to believe,_

_Following a star, has lead to where you are,_

_I feel so strong now, _

_This can't be wrong now,_

_Nothing I have ever known,_

_Has made me feel this way,_

_Nothing I have ever seen,_

_Has made me wanna stay,_

_Here I am,_

_Ready for you,_

_I'm turnin', I'm fallin', I hear my home callin',_

_I've never felt something so strong, oh no,_

_It's like nothing I've ever known,_

_It's like nothing I've ever known,_

_Right now I feel, like a leaf on a breeze,_

_Who knows where its blowin',_

_Who knows where I'm goin'"_

Well you guys, that's it! The end of the story! Yes that last song was the song the story was named after, just to clear that up. Don't worry, there will be a sequel! And if you guys love Tails, he will be one of the main characters in the sequel! After the baby is born and a little older, Tails starts liking her! Lets just say that this little girl will be really accident prone and is the main target for Eggman! I'm gonna start the sequel right away, but I'm not sure how long it will take me to put it up. Probably just a day or two. So if Tails is your favorite character, you definately don't wanna miss out on the next story! YOU'LL LOVE IT!


End file.
